No Digas Nada
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: Song-fic NaruHina espero les guste. Tiene muchas emociones, creo que te sacara unas lagrimitas.


_**RESUMEN: **_Song-fic NaruHina espero les guste. Tiene muchas emociones, creo que te sacara unas lagrimitas.

_**ADVERTENCIA: **_No lo leas si eres muy, muy sensible con las cosas amorosas

_**PAREJA: **_Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: **_Esta historia esta insparada en la canción "No Digas Nada" de Cali y Dendee".

_**ESCRITO POR: **_Nagisa Del Mar

_**NO DIGAS NADA:**_

_**No digas nada por favor**__**  
**__**Que hablando el alma me destrozas**__**  
**__**Quiero decirte tantas cosas**__**  
**__**Quiero acordarme de tu olor.**_

Me encontraba en la tienda que queda a la esquina de mi casa, miraba unas tortillas, o eso quería que la gente piense, porque en realidad estaba pensando en ella.

Levanté la mirada y vi a una chica pasando frente a mí, me sorprendí, era muy parecida a ti, cabellos entre azulados y negros, una piel blanca como el marfil, y como olvidarme de esos ojos que parecían la misma luna, solamente que tenían algunos destellos violetas. Simplemente inolvidable.

_**No digas nada por favor**__**  
**__**No vaya a ser que me despierte**__**  
**__**De un sueño en el que puedo verte**__**  
**__**Y aun puedo hablarte de mi amor.**_

Te veo abrir una heladera de la tienda y sacar una bebida, simplemente te sigo observando, y mis ojos destellaban felicidad por tenerte al frente, parecía un sueño, te quería muchas cosas.

_**No digas nada ten piedad**__**  
**__**Solo te pido que mañana por la noche**__**  
**__**Dormido me des la oportunidad.**_

Veo que te acercas donde yo estoy y bajo la mirada, unos segundos después escucho como dices mi nombre.

-¿Naruto?

Levante la mirada.

-Hinata.

Me sonreíste con ternura.

Yo me sorprendí, pero me invadió una gran felicidad

_**Llevas tres meses por la noche haciéndome lo mismo**__**  
**__**Suena mi puerta y estás tú mi espejismo**__**  
**__**Por dentro grito, grito de la emoción**__**  
**__**Por fuera me hago el fuerte como si no me temblara el corazón.**_

Tres meses llevamos saliendo n, hemos hecho muchas cosas, por dentro grito de emoción, pero por fuera me controla y hago como si no me temblara en corazón.

_**Pregunto ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?**__**  
**__**¿Por qué estás tan rara? **__**  
**__**Y aunque tú no me hablas me conforma al ver tú cara**__**  
**__**Quiero sentir tú mano y no puedo moverme**__**  
**__**¿Qué me pasa?**__**  
**__**Me siento tan raro al verte aquí en mi casa.**_

Estábamos en mi casa, ambos sentados en el sofá y abrazados.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?-me anime a preguntarte.

Tu no me respondiste, simplemente me miraste con tristeza, pero me conformo con al menos saber que estas aquí y ver tu cara, sentir la calidez de tus manos.

_¿Qué me pasa? _Me pregunto mentalmente.

A veces me siento raro al verte en mi casa.

_**Siempre quise tener la oportunidad**__**  
**__**De poder hablarte una vez más.**_

Te beso y tú me correspondes, siempre quise hacerlo, de poder hablarte como lo hago ahora.

_**No te dije que te amaba**__**  
**__**Y que aunque era tú amigo siempre sentí cosas**__**  
**__**Mi corazón fue testigo.**_

Nunca te dije mis sentimientos, y aunque era tu mejor amigo siempre te ame, y todo mi cuerpo fue testigo.

_**Siempre quise tener la oportunidad**__**  
**__**De poder hablarte una vez más.**_

Siempre quise hablarte de nuevo, y ahora lo hago, estoy feliz.

_**Te desvaneces con el sol no eres humana**__**  
**__**Eres un sueño que me rompe el corazón en la mañana.**_

Veo como te vas y desapareces de mi vista, al mismo tiempo que el sol aparece.

Me di cuenta que no eras real, si no un simple sueño que tuve mientras dormía.

_**No, digas, nada, por, favor,**__**  
**__**Que hablando el alma me destrozas**__**  
**__**Quiero decirte tantas cosas**__**  
**__**Quiero acordarme de tu olor.**_

Otra vez el mismo sueño, hacemos tantas cosas que pienso que todo el real, así que no digas nada, solamente quédate a mi lado.

Quiero decirte todas las cosas que no te dije.

Quiero acordarme de tu olor.

_**No digas nada por favor**__**  
**__**No vaya a ser que me despierte**__**  
**__**De un sueño en el que puedo verte**__**  
**__**Y aun puedo hablarte de mi amor.**_

Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos que no quiero despertar, al menos en un sueño puedo verte y decirte que te amo.

_**No digas nada ten piedad**__**  
**__**Solo te pido que mañana por la noche**__**  
**__**Dormido me des la oportunidad.**_

Me acuesto contigo en mi habitación, solo te pido que me des una oportunidad y que no te vayas.

_**Te fuiste un viernes por la noche**__**  
**__**Me quitaste todo**__**  
**__**Te perdí en mis manos**__**  
**__**Fue mi culpa y ahora sufro solo**__**  
**__**No entiendo a la vida**__**  
**__**La vida me prometió estar contigo**__**  
**__**Y fue ella misma la que nunca va a dejarte estar conmigo.**_

Recuerdo cuando te fuiste, fue un viernes por la noche, nos íbamos a encontrar en una calle, pues íbamos a salir, pero me retrase un poco. Al llegar, te miré horrorizado.

Vi como un hombre te intentaba robar tu cartera, y antes de que pudiera dar un paso, el hombre…

Te disparo.

El maldito huyo.

-¡Hinata!

Corrí hasta donde tú estabas, si solo hubiera llegado a tiempo, esto no hubiera pasado.

Me quitaste todo, te fuiste en mis manos, sé que es mi culpa Hinata, y por mi culpa, ahora sufro solo.

_**Por las noches en mis sueños puedo verte**_

Cada noche te veo en mis sueños.

_**Dormido vivo al fin un cuento de hadas**__**  
**__**Que aunque falso es suficiente**_

Sé que no eres real, solo quiero disfrutar el momento.

_**No me importa cuánto duela despertarme**__**  
**__**Igual me duele todo**_

No me importa si al despertar me duele darme cuenta que ya no estás y que solamente fue un sueño, igual siempre estoy sufriendo.

_**Y cada segundo del día estás presente.**__**  
**__**Me acuerdo de todo**__**  
**__**La noche perfecta**__**  
**__**Y en mi carro te miré a los ojos**__**  
**__**Sonreíste y por fin de cogí la mano.**_

Cada segundo del día estas en mi mente, siempre recuerdo como te fuiste, la noche perfecta.

_**Llueve más de un millón de recuerdos juntos y me ciegan**__**  
**__**Yo te amo amiga tanto que me quema**__**  
**__**Ya no quiero despertarme**__**  
**__**La vida sin ti ya no tiene sentido**_

Siempre vienen esos recuerdos a mi cabeza, todos juntos, y me olvido de lo demás.

Yo te amo Hinata, tanto que duele.

Ya no quiero despertarme de estos sueño, mi vida no tiene sentido si no estás tú, entiéndelo.

_**Prefiero vivir de noche**__**  
**__**Sentir que tú no te has ido**__**  
**__**Soñando voy a tenerte hasta que se acabe mi vida**__**  
**__**Prefiero morir soñando que vivir con tú partida.**_

Prefiero vivir de noche, ya que solo en ella estás tú, saber que tú no te has ido y sigues aquí a mi lado, como en este sueño.

Ahora estamos en mi cama, siendo uno solo, pues te amo.

Soñando estarás a mi lado hasta que muera.

Sinceramente, quiero morir mientras sueño contigo, es mejor que vivir sabiendo que tú no estás.

_**SI TU NO SIGUES, YO NO SIGO**_

Ambos estamos acostados en la cama, uno al lado del otro.

-Naruto, si tú no sigues, yo no puedo seguir.

Oigo esas palabras de Hinata, no le contesto y simplemente la miro, ella hace lo mismo.

Ambos nos quedamos callados.

….

Pasan unos minutos, y al no sentir nada a mi lado, abro los ojos.

No te vi.

Me levante y te vi tirada en el suelo.

Al verte, no pude evitar que se me salieran unas lágrimas y te abrace.

Ahora lo sé, mis sueños se acabaron.

_**SI PUDIERA DEVOLVER EL TIEMPO TE JURO…**_

_**QUE LO HARÍA DIFERENTE.**_

_**NO HAY VIDA SIN TI.**_

Me encuentro sentado contigo en mis brazos.

Tú hablas.

-No fue tu…

-Shhh…-la interrumpo-no digas nada. Si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertarme.

Al terminar de decir esto sello mis labios con los tuyos.

_**No digas nada por favor,**__**  
**__**Que hablando el alma me destrozas**__**  
**__**Quiero decirte tantas cosas**__**  
**__**Quiero acordarme de tu olor.**_

No digas nada, simplemente no digas nada, porque si hablas despertare.

Quiero, no, tengo que decirte tantas cosas.

No quiero olvidarte.

_**No digas nada por favor**__**  
**__**No vaya a ser que me despierte**__**  
**__**De un sueño en el que puedo verte**__**  
**__**Y aun puedo hablarte de mi amor.**_

Me acuesto contigo en la cama, tú te acomodas entre mis brazos y yo te abrazo.

Pero no digas nada, pues no me quiero despertar de este sueño en el que puedo verte y…

Aun puedo hablarte de mi amor…

_**No digas nada ten piedad**__**  
**__**Solo te pido que mañana por la noche**__**  
**__**Dormido me des la oportunidad**_

Te miro y tú también me miras.

Me sonríes con ternura.

Nos acercamos lentamente…

_**Dormido me des la oportunidad.**_

Y sellamos nuestros labios.

Puede que sea solo un sueño, pero no me importa.

Hinata, yo te amo.

_**FIN**_

Creo que estoy con la fiebre del Song-fic, incluso quiero hacer otro.

Bueno ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué emociones les saco?

Déjenme sus comentarios.

Aclaro que este es mi segundo Song-fic, y que me costó un poco más que el primero ya que esta canción es un poco más larga, y me costó un poco descifrar el mensaje, por eso me ayude un poco con su videoclip.

También quiero agradecer los Reviews de mi otro Song-fic, me alegre mucho a pesar que solo fueron dos, así que me anime eh hice otro.

¡Adiós!

Atte: Nagisa Del Mar.


End file.
